


Runaway Rendezvous

by Bellimoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: written inclusive with multiple apprentices





	Runaway Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> written inclusive with multiple apprentices

Running away from an erratic goose-chase while your friends hunted down a stolen tarot card was one thing. Running away to flirt with the man you’re supposed to arrest is another.   
  
It was midnight. Most of the palace staff had retired, and the nightwatch worked a skeleton crew. Belli stalked down the gilded halls with as much stealth as she could muster. When she arrived at a familiar fork, she ventured down the left wing that would keep her away from the dogs’ post. Taking care to avoid the late-night servants, Belli made her way through the dimly-lit corridors.   
  
Soon, the halls opened onto the wide expanse of the garden. Belli stepped into the grass and spared a cautious minute to admire the beauty of it all. The greenery was draped in moonlight and shadows. Owls hooted, crickets chirped, and the wind whispered in her ear conspiratorially, as if urging her to go on. Belli couldn’t help the smile on her face as she ran into the maze.   
  
There was no need to be covert now. Deep into the hedges she hurried, the crunch of brush underfoot and her measured breathing loud in her ear. The tall walls of the maze provided sufficient cover from the guards that were surely keeping watch around the garden exits. It was either a miracle or pure luck that Belli had stumbled across the long-forgotten doorway, and she prayed the odds would once again be in her favor.   
  
It took the better part of an hour to reach the exit, but the time was not wasted. Using a generous amount of rock given to her by Silvi, Belli had lain a mark at all the proper corners to turn, so that she could more easily navigate the twisting maze of green. The polished stones gleamed white against the dark of night, and she dropped a small pile on the other side of the door as she stepped through it. A curtain of vine and leaf fell into place, hiding the passage from outside view. Only the stones showed any sign of human tampering.   
  
Belli adjusted the strap of her bag, squared her shoulders, and took a nervous breath as she walked through the silent valley. With only the moon shining its faint light, she closely followed the shepards’ path through the rolling hills. The last time Belli had come through the area, it had been late afternoon, the sun still hanging in the sky. Travelling alone in the dark sent chills down her spine.   
  
_ Damn you and your insufferable thirst _ , Belli cursed at herself.  _ Julian is the last person I should be fancying. You should be taking him to the gallows, not to dinner. _   
  
It was hours past midnight when she arrived at the Rowdy Raven. If the doctor wasn’t there, the trip would have been for nothing. Though Belli had rested well before leaving, the day’s work was slowly catching up with her.   
  
Gathering her courage and hoping for good fortune, Belli entered the tavern. Immediately she was warmed by the crowd of patrons and lantern-fire. The stale smell of alcohol wafted through the room, strong enough that Belli crinkled her nose in distaste. The sweat and grime from some of the city’s rougher residents didn’t help, either.   
  
Tendrils of anxiety threatened to seize her as she scanned the floor for Julian. When she had almost decided he wasn’t there, she spotted him nursing a drink in a seat by the back. Belli sighed in relief, her heart already fluttering. Quickly, she weaved through the bar towards the doctor.   
  
As she slid into the chair across from him, Julian looked up from his glass. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her. “You, again? Why, one might say you’ve been following me.”   
  
Belli let out a soft laugh, cheeks pinking at his comment. “Well, I guess that’s technically true… but this is only the second time I’ve sought after you. If you bother counting me spotting you at the market, anyway.” She shook her head, clicking her tongue. “You break into my home in the dead of night sporting a mask, but out in daylight you’re parading your face around. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get caught,” she teased.   
  
“But you admit,” Julian said, raising a brow, “you’re here because you’ve been looking for me. I shouldn’t be worrying about any palace guards, should I?”   
  
“Coming from me, it’d be a little biased, don’t you think? But if you’re going to bother to believe me, then no; I won’t be sending anyone after you. Unless of course, you give me reason to.” Belli gave the man a pointed look. “I’d ask if you had really killed him, but I don’t think I’d be getting an answer worth an honest coin.”   
  
Julian took a sip from his drink, keeping eye contact. “You’d be right.”   
  
Belli shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”   
  
“So, what brings you here tonight? Isn’t it a little late for a drink?”   
  
“You’re one to talk,” she scoffed. “Please, I'm here because I, uh—” Belli felt heat rush to her face.  _ Oh, god, I can’t tell him I came all the way just to see him. _   
  
She didn’t have to. From the smirk on Julian’s face, it was clear he knew exactly why Belli was here. She muttered a few choice words that made him guffaw in surprise.   
  
“Colorful,” Julian chuckled, his lips curling up in an amused smile. “And here I thought you’d come to play nice.”   
  
“Aw, sweetheart,” Belli cooed, batting her lashes mockingly. “Did I hurt your feelings, dear—my precious kerkunkle flumpus?”   
  
Julian tossed his head back, shaking with hearty laughter. He drew curious glances from the crowd, but at last managed to contain himself. Belli smiled hard, giggling with his contagious mirth.   
  
“I didn’t expect to be entertained tonight,” Julian said, fingers splayed over his poorly-concealed grin. “You’re just full of surprises.”   
  
Belli hummed, resting an elbow on the table and setting her chin on her hand. “I must have caught the Devorak bug, but I’m not sure if I want a cure.”   
  
Julian’s cheeks reddened. He averted his gaze, fiddling with his drink. “Ah, er, have you?”   
  
Belli smiled, eyes narrowing in satisfaction. “I hear it’s very contagious. I think I need a doctor. Know anyone?”   
  
Julian cleared his throat, positively flustered. “I might.”   
  
“I'll be expecting a visit, then.” She beamed.   
  
And so the night went. Belli was joyed to find her effort worth the company; Julian was warm and welcoming of their new friendship, as it might be called. But the hours turned from late to early, and Belli couldn't go a minute without having to stifle a yawn.   
  
“I'm afraid I've kept you too long,” Julian said, his lips turned down. “Will you be going back alone?”   
  
Belli jutted out her bottom lip. This was the part she'd been dreading; having to trek back to the palace at such an hour alone and near asleep on her feet. “Yeah. I should get going if I want to get some rest before Nadia calls us to work.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and paused. “Can I… Can I see you again?”   
  
“By all means. You'd find me again even if I'd say otherwise; you seem to be making a habit of it.” He said so jokingly, but Belli still blushed.   
  
She stuck her tongue at him and rummaged through her bag. Pulling out a small lavender crystal, she set it on the table in front of Julian. “For you. Put it in water and you'll be able to contact me through my nearest liquid. It's not… accurate, but I might be able to catch a message. Probably. To be honest, it's a work in progress.”   
  
Julian pocketed the crystal after eyeing it dubiously. “I'll… keep it in mind.”   
  
Though she hated to leave—part due to Julian and another to the long walk ahead—Belli wished the doctor farewell and left the warmth of the tavern, heading out into the night and back towards the palace.


End file.
